Someone Like You
by RockYourSocks33
Summary: Oneshot songfic to Adele's "Someone Like You". After the reunion in Anubis house, Mara writes Mick a letter to find out why he's been avoiding her. JARA, MOY, PASON, AMFIE, FABINA.


**Author's Note: So the last fanfic I wrote, I said I could make it into a multi-chaptered one. Well, I guess I changed my mind.**

**This fic is all in Mara's POV and it is a songfic. The lyrics of "Someone like You" by Adele are in italics, and it isn't part of the letter.**

**This is a Jara fic, but it seems mostly Miara. But never forget, THIS IS A JARA FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA and I also don't own "Someone like You" by Adele, but I wish I owned all of this.**

**SO NOW… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dear Mick,<p>

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you've found a girl_

_And you're married now _

So, you and Joy are married now, right? I saw you during the reunion. I could see you're very happy.

_I heard that you're dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

You already have three children right? I've seen them in your pictures. The first two are looking a lot like their mom, but you youngest is like a little copy of you.

And you're now a professional athlete. I knew that one day you'd be able to achieve your dreams.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

I just wanted to ask what was going on with you during the reunion? The only people you talked to were Fabian and Joy, of course. When I tried talking to you, you made up some excuse to run away.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded _

_That for me, it isn't over._

What did that mean? We're you angry with me even after all this time? I mean, I forgave you during graduation and it's been years since we broke up. I thought that we'd be friends because I'm sure that we'd be fine after all this time.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said _

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead _

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

But, somehow, I feel okay if we're not as close as before. I mean, I have Jerome and I'm happy too. Funny, isn't it? Before, he was a pest that was constantly trying to ruin my life. Now, he's the love of my life.

Everyone else has partners too. Fabian and Nina, but we all expected that anyway. Amber and Alfie, that was quite predictable. Patricia and Mr. Winkler, or should I say, Jason, was not predictable at all. But they're just 5 years apart, no problem much. Though it will be quite hard to stop calling him Mr. Winkler, won't it?

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Moving on, do you still remember when we were together? That was so long ago. I still remember how everything seemed perfect then, but then we discovered more things we loved and those things made us even happier.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd seen my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too _

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

Sometimes, I can't help but thank you for breaking up with me. Crazy, as it seems, I feel like my whole life opened up to me and showed me every single thing I truly loved. But what I really wanted was for us to be friends.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regret and mistakes they're memories made _

_Who would've known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Sometimes, though, I remember when we still recently broke up, I remember my heart was torn, ripped and shredded into a million pieces. But I guess it's okay now. Life is good for both of us and there's no need to feel any guilt.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

I just wanted to clear the air between us, maybe make us friends again? I'd like that to happen, and maybe it could.

Love,

Mara

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There goes one more of my amazing it's 'it's-12-o'clock-in-the-morning-and-you're-writing-some-random-fanfic' fanfics. I am sleepy as hell, and I love it.**

**Please read and review! And no flaming, if you will flame on my horrible writing, do it in a subtle way, not in those CAPS LOCK ON, trolling modes that the regular day trolololol reviewer does.**

**And to introduce you to my ending whatchamacallits:**

**My Perfect HOA couples: **

**1. Jara (JARA FOREVER!)**

**2. Pason (PASON FTW!)**

**3. Moy (Meh.)**

**4. Amfie (Meh.)**

**5. Fabina (mega Meh.)**


End file.
